


【博君一肖】起床气

by xrrl



Category: Bjyx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 04:40:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20687657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xrrl/pseuds/xrrl





	【博君一肖】起床气

【博君一肖】起床气

* 1700+脑洞短打

*小赞叫有起床气的耶啵起床的故事

王一博有起床气，这件事情他先前陆陆续续听对方的助理谈过一些，说是每天叫王一博起床都是件大工程。有时候好不容易叫醒了，人坐在床上，衣服穿了一半，居然还能继续睡着。

肖战想象了一下王一博委委屈屈瘪着嘴，心不甘情不愿地起床穿衣服的模样，觉得还挺可爱。

直到他们第一次同枕而眠。在此之前，肖战是真的没想到王一博的起床气会那么大。

早晨的闹铃响了，肖战伸手摁掉，伸直的后腰传来一阵剧烈酸麻，让他倒吸了口气，一下子清醒了。

晨光隐约透过窗帘缝隙洒落屋内，停在王一博熟睡的侧脸上，给年轻男孩的五官轮廓镀上了一层浅淡光晕，栗色头发晒得毛茸茸，显得他的模样又更加稚嫩了些。

肖战盯着这一幕看了很久，直到光线被外头建筑物遮蔽，才想起应该拿相机把方才的景象记录下来。

──不过也罢，来日方长。

王一博正值青春岁月，连素颜皮肤都很好，此刻脸上带着一点不太明显的笑意，似乎正做着一场满是糖果的甜梦。

肖战捏他的鼻尖，温柔地喊他起床，“王一博小朋友，起床啦。”

王一博眉间皱了皱，泛粉的嘴唇抿起来，脑袋朝肖战怀里拱了拱，很是艰难地在和睡意挣扎。

“你别睡了，赶紧的。一会儿迟到了怎么办。”肖战无奈地伸手搂住他，跟哄孩子似的晃了晃。

室内空调温度恰好，他们一起盖一件材质舒适的绒被，肖战习惯裸睡，王一博则还留着一件单薄的里裤，贴得紧了，肖战就感觉他的下面顶到自己身上了。

活动了一晚上居然还那么精神，肖战磨了磨后槽牙，突然灵光一闪，转而往下探进他松垮的裤腰里，握住了里面的物件。

这时候王一博果然有反应了，鼻息逐渐变得急促起来，毛茸茸的头顶蹭到他的下颚处，喉头无意识地发出零碎的低哼，看上去估计距离彻底苏醒已经不远了。

肖战彷佛看见胜利的曙光，十分得意地挑了挑眉梢，慢慢地收紧手指，扣住他的根部，轻轻动了动。

原本紧闭双眼的大男孩忽然抬起手，按住他作乱的手腕，翻身压到他身上。

黑色绒被这一阵翻腾掀到了床下，肖战顿时赤身裸体暴露在阳光里，他的手被牢牢困在头顶上，无法挣脱。他有些心虚地眨了眨眼睛，声音已经没有刚才的余裕了，试探地说道：“老王……早啊？”

王一博的浏海凌乱地散在额前，落下的阴影遮盖住了半双眼睛，居高临下俯视着他，面上喜怒难辨。

肖战的手给他按住了，臀上又被他的性器顶着，登时变得和夹着尾巴的小白兔子一样乖，怕王一博真的生气，放软声音讨好他，“你干嘛呀，先放开我。”

王一博的起床气未消，正是一日当中脾气最不好的时刻，下身又给肖战摸来摸去弄硬了，两股火气加在一起，演变成了很不得了的场面。他扫视着肖战赤裸纤瘦的身体，眼神停在胸前，昨夜留下的一个红印上，停顿了一会，伸出手用指腹拉扯其中一侧的乳粒。

肖战的乳尖昨晚给他又揉又舔地弄肿了，此刻根本禁不起触碰，忍不住叫了一声，红着眼睛说王一博宁是人吗。

“肖老师。”王一博扯起单边嘴角笑了一下，不带感情地按住他的膝窝往外拉，“腿张开。”

王一博没打算进去，就在他腿上蹭，肖战不得不收紧双腿，用柔软细嫩的腿肉去夹他，好让他能尽快发泄出来。

没睡醒的小狮子特别凶，压着他的腿抽动了很久，还是不射出来，肖战的腿根都给他磨得红了，比吊了一天威亚还严重，一会儿走路又要被人说姿势不对了。

“王一博，你快一点。”昨天弄得多了，肖战现在还硬不起来，性器可怜兮兮地半勃着，被王一博这么干蹭久了只觉得疼，“不然我帮你含出来好不好。”

原先一直沉默的王一博忽然笑了出来，肖战才明白面前这个小朋友的起床气早消了，就是在故意装凶戏耍他。肖战立刻就不好了，咬牙切齿气得用脚蹬他，想要远离他，“……王一博！”

王一博赶紧把他抱回来，低头含住他的嘴唇，一边亲吻着一边含含糊糊地哄道：“我错了，战哥。”

无论经历多少次接吻，肖战都依然对他的吻很有感觉，不过半晌就被亲得迷迷糊糊，脑袋一片空白，想说的话都记不清了，也忘了几分钟前还在生气的事情。

这一招式屡试不爽，一吻完毕后，王一博贴着他的小腹往下摸，下面不出所料已经完全立了起来。他满意地笑了笑，用自己还硬挺着的地方蹭了蹭他的臀肉，贴到他耳边说话：“是肖老师先招惹我的，您要负责到底。”

“你让我看一眼时间！等一下，啊……”

领教过王一博起床气的肖战有话要说，他觉得比起对方的起床气，可能更需要担心自己的腰。

/小番外/

临近中午的双人采访，两人压着点抵达了现场。

王一博走得不快，半途低头看了一眼路面，突然说了一句：“肖老师当心点路。”

肖战面上笑得春风化雨，实则暗自磨牙，“……谢谢王老师提醒啊，您可真棒。”

一旁的工作人员都露出了微笑，连声感叹两位老师的感情真的很好呢。

肖战从喉头轻哼了一声，“哪有，早上王一博还凶我了。”

王一博很是乖巧地抬头看向他的侧脸，“没有，对着战哥我哪敢有脾气。”

“就是有啊，你就很凶的跟我说话……”

“我没有，明明是你先……”

工作人员：“……”这到底是感情好还是不好？

ENDღ.


End file.
